


Capital

by Usagi_Mitsu



Series: Garlean Drabbles [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: AU?, Electro Swing, Exploration, Garlemald - Freeform, Gen, Military, My vision, Stiff during the day, exploring a fictional city, fashion exploration, fictional city, garlean life, garlean royal family, military rewards, party at night, probably not everybodys cup of tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_Mitsu/pseuds/Usagi_Mitsu
Summary: Garlemald. What a grande name. But so little knowledge about it. So what could it be, that has so many sign up for war?An exploration of how I imagine Garlemald - lore be damned (to a degree).
Series: Garlean Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777903
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Capital

_Boring._

_Cold._

_Dark._

_Unsavoury._

Just to name a few adjectives usually attributed to the heart of the Garlean empire.

_Injust._

_Cruel._

_Murderous._

To name a few more.

These were probably true. At least from the perspective of one not born there. The perspective of a person from far away, who never lived outside in the provinces or even further, somewhere deep in the land of the savages.

Of course, the military compounds were exactly that. The cold Castrums were usually erected in hostile environment and not meant to be comfortable. Much rather the opposite actually. The thick, metal reinforced walls, floors and ceilings were meant to keep the savages foul magic at bay, while keeping the soldiers on their toes – this was not their home and never meant to be.

And returning home victoriously would be so much sweeter after enduring these long months accompanied only by the ceruleum lights, the officers rude commands and their peers annoyed complaints.

Yes, joining the empires forces could elevate ones status, secure a high pension and even open new job opportunities following ones retirement.

But what is there to do? What is there to _live_ for?

Just more cold Castrums? Cold days in harsh a climate? Stoically doing paperwork before returning home to more of the same blue light they were used to from their dorm before one day dying a miserable death alone in ones bed?

Some would stay in the regions they had been helping to liberate of course. As local officers, they would move into their own accommodations – usually houses or even mansions they had taken from former leaders of said regions. Why waste a perfectly good house on a savage after all?

But what was waiting back home in Garlemlad?

Of course, there were more Castrums. And as a family of military men and women, the imperial family held themselves to high standards. The palace was nothing more than a fancy Castrum with perhaps more windows, carpets and drapes.

Yes, the governmental district was just dreadful. It was designed that way. No fun to be found here.

But the residential districts.

Those were on a whole new level.

The capital of Garlemald had grown around a bay in the high north of Ilsabard. In its midst, the royals had built their palace and the military had placed their main base there. Those could be reached via airship of course, but also via multiple bridges to the mainland.

And it was there, where the fun began.

Over the years, smaller individual houses had slowly given way for new buildings. Huge marvels of architecture, reaching high into the skies. Some dressed in reflective glass to give the people inside the perfect view across the city and into the bay, others decorated with artistical facades. There were even some overgrown with sturdy vegetation – a long-term project from one of their most famous architects.

Having served your minimum of time in the military would get you a one or two room apartment in one of the towers. Having fought to liberate a new province in the name of the empire or having served your full term of eight winters, you could expect a nicer flat with a view. Those who had climbed up to the rank of an officer could choose between a new flat with multiple rooms or even a small house on the outskirts of the city, where they could reside with their whole family. And those who had taken on notable responsibility, served as high officers or those being honoured as war heroes, would be allowed to choose to live wherever they pleased on the main land – be it a province, a house close to the capital or the biggest penthouse suit in one of the towers.

Many with families or who were about to have families chose houses on the outskirts. Places where rural life was bustling. Where they could send their children to the best schools. Where they could enjoy the quiet of retirement without interruptions.

But just as many chose to live in the towers.

Where life was a sparkling mess of busy shops, excellent restaurants, and distinguished bars.

Downtown, each and every tower was decorated with flashing lights, displaying the actual news as dictated by the royal family, the latest inventions, the hottest fashion and most amazing products for daily use.

The people had shirked the savage’s way of transport via birds or carriages in favour of the newest magitek devices. Which – of course – still looked amazing with beautiful ornaments in the style of their people but needed much less maintenance and left far less messes on their perfectly cobbled streets.

One could wear whatever they wanted, but with each season, the Garlean citizens living here would throw out the old and go all in with the new.

One season, high waisted dresses with puffy sleeves were the must have. The next, every woman who had any self-respect only ever wore the newly designed body tight glamour dresses with waist high slits on the sides.

Fashion was wild for the ladies, just as it was for the gentlemen: They could choose between elegant tuxes and black pants with white shirts and suspenders. Or long robes inspired by some savage traditional garb. Whatever it was these “people” wore – Garlean tailors took one look at it and made it better.

Nothing couldn’t be integrated into garlean fashion. They even managed to make armour look appropriate in clubs and wearing a weapon for show had become a common theme among war veterans over the years. And to be quite honest with you: a beautifully crafted gun at a man’s belt, an expensive doman dagger on a woman’s almost naked thigh … There were not many things more appropriate or beautiful.

All these fashionable people would work throughout the day one way or another.

But at night… at night they would drape themselves in their most recent acquirements and parade across the streets. They would meet in the light of flashing advertisements, take a ride to a location of their choosing and celebrate life.

They could eat delicious cuisine – from Garlemald or abroad. They could meet up for drinks in a bar. Or they could play a few games of pool.

But most of the time, they would meet at one of the great dance halls and dance through the night. Though, Garlemalds people were less traditional than those in Ishgard. Or even those caught in their collective dances praising their elemental gods in Gridania. Or those rowdy pirates of Limsa Lominsa.

No. Garleans preferred to swing about the dance floor. Shoes clicking on the parquet, skirts swooshing through the air. A mixed band with everything from strings to brass playing classics like “Booty Swing”, newer entries such as “A little Party” or romantic slow-dances like “Cheek to Cheek”.

Because while fashion and inventions and everyday life did move quite quickly in Garlemald, the people’s taste in music was the one stable thing.

They loved to dance. They loved to sing. They loved to imbibe and live in decadence at night …

Just as much as they were strict, responsible and on time during the day.

But you know.

When the curtain of night falls, no one may see what debauchery you are about to be a part of. No one may ever know. As long as you are back at your station at the appointed hour.

And nobody who had ever gotten a taste wished to ever leave again.

After all, why would they? With everything the ever wanted, right there in their grasp …

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> Thank you so much for reading! :) I hope you enjoyed it just a bit. 
> 
> For my idea of the capital: Think the layout of Tokyo with Odaiba as the place with the palace and the military base; but also with downtown Hongkong and New York City’s Manhatten mixed in. I imagine it as a sci-fi version of the 1920s – with Electro Swing, a lot of advanced technology (magitek) but still a lot of racism against anyone not of Garlean blood. I would like to write a short in this setting, following a retired Garlean general. But not today. :D 
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful day! Stay safe! Stay healthy!
> 
> Your Usagi


End file.
